This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices may include carriers on which semiconductor chips may be mounted. Furthermore, semiconductor devices may include electrically conductive layers. Electrically conductive means may be provided so as to provide the coupling between the components of the devices, such as the semiconductor chips and the electrically conductive layers.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.